You Were Right, Marko
by Jack.Jak
Summary: D/M Marko always had a knack for being right about people. Now he was right about just how badly I wanted him, needed him. David POV & Marko POV.


Disclaimer :

Summary : Marko always had a knack for being right about people. Now he was right about just how badly I wanted him, needed him.

Warnings : M/M

Pairings: David/Marko, implied slight Star/David

Authors Note: It doesn't take a blind man to see the weird chemistry between these two. When David did anything, Marko was always first or Marko was always asked. Marko was the one David went to if he needed something and Marko was always by his side ready to serve.

I've only seen this movie twice, Once when I was 7 anda second time 2 hours ago. So I may be out of character, which I feel like I didn't quiet hit the mark with David but I never really could write a character like him correctly. Anywhoodles, If you see anything outright obviously wrong, I really would like to know. This is my second FanFiction so I'm not entirely skilled when it comes to writing, and in my first fanfiction I hadn't tried anything nearly as detailed as this.

Yes. I have been told that my spelling of Michal seems off to people, well, I like how I spell it. I dont like Micheal because it looks like Mike - ee- all to me rather than Mike - all.

Authors Thanks: Keither Sutherland & Alexander white for being so damn sexxii. And whoever created Grape Cranberry Juice...

You Were Right, Marko

**[David POV]**

" You want me David."

Four words from Marko had every part of me focused on him completely. I took a finale drag from my cigarrette and turned to look at him in suprise. It seemed like forever ago that I actually stopped and looked at the blonde, I had spent plenty of time with him but I never got to really...look at him, observe him. Both his jacket and shirt were missing, letting me see his naturally toned chest. My eyes racked over every inch of his body and soak up every section of flesh and hairless skin.

" What?" I asked even though I knew exackly what he had said, I licked my lips hesitantly and dropped my cigarratte. Snuffing out whatever life was left in it with my boot.

Marko's smirk widened and he stepped closer to me, his hand going to his zipper and undid his pants quitely. He closed the gap between us instantly and put his hands between me and my jackets. His body pressed up against me and his mouth came to my ear causing a shiver to run down from my spine all the way to my groin.

" You need me David." He said as he took my ear in his mouth, teasing the sensitive flesh enough to make me gasp slightly from the sensation.

" Marko?" I questioned as he tugged the coats free from my body and his hands flew up my beneath my shirt. One hand was snaked around my waist, keeping me pressed up against him while the other one attached itself to an already perked nipple. His warm and obviously experience touch caused another gasp to escape my lips.

" You like me David." Marko whispered into my ear as he pressed me against the rock wall, his thigh nudging between my legs and pressing against my fast forming erection.

" Marko, let go." I said with as much authority as I could get as he hesitated. I brought my arms up to his shoulders and slightly pushed on him. I wanted to let him continue, I'd thought about it often enough. The blonde beneath me as I took him, claimed him as mine in every way possible. In my fantasies his constant smirk was replaced with a look of pleasure, one only I could give him. In all of my fantasies it was me that initiated it, me that controlled it and now I was the one pressed against the wall squirming like a nervous virgin.

He ignored me verbally but responded by moving from my ear down to my chest, his hand keeping the dark shirt out of his way as his tongue began nibbling and sucking on a perked nipple. With that a moan came out deep and low, and all thoughts of protest flew out the window instantly. My hand quickly came up to his head, egging * him on as his tongue continued to toy with me.

Marko was always right. From Michals initiation with the blood to Stars need for Lenny *, Marko was always the best out of the group at reading someone. Now he was reading me, playing with me.

I grabbed Markos hair as I took control of the situation. Using my grip on him to switch our positions and press him against the wall roughly. A look of sudden fear had flashed on his face as I had grabbed him. A concern that I had become aggrivated and was going to force him to stop rather than let him continue his advances.

When my shirt hit the floor and I pressed my bare chest against him was when he relaxed and responded. My hands flew everywhere on his body, tracing, teasing, marking the flesh I had fantasized about times before. I was rough with him and I knew I was hurting, if only a little, he moaned nonetheless and bucked hard when my nails racked against his back.

"Masochist." I chuckled into his ear as I found every place that made Marko gasp above the waist and had him pleading beneath me in seconds to take him, fuck him. Something I had every intention of doing.

" David. Fuck! Please.. Now..." Marko gasp in between my biting and sucking, it felt like every part of marko was sensitive, responsive. I complied quickly with markos demands, giving the smaller vampire exackly what he wanted, needed. When I put my hands deep enough into his pants to ghost over his straining erection. Seeing the blonde buck hard and whining in need was almost enough to make me come instantly. I let my hand grip and tease the column of hardened flesh, paying special attention to the weeping tip as Marko gripped my arm and waist harshly. His nails digging into my flesh as he moaned and tried to thrust into my hand, attempting to coax me into finishing him off quickly and give him the release he so desperately needed.

Marko made every noise I had imagined he would and more, his body was so responsive and eager for everything. Everything that I was and was going to give him. Marko was close to his climax, I could tell by the way his body was tensing up more irregular and the wetness that had accumulated was more. When I removed my hand from Marko's erection was when it was my turn to smirk at him. I pulled back from him completely and the look of sudden shock and the pure frustration was perfect. Marko had never been a fighter, on the boardwalk at the carnival he had been passive. Trying to keep himself between the couples idiots and us, trying to keep us out of trouble for hurting them.

" Don't you dare fucking stop now David!" Marko snarled as he took a step forward.

" Hmm?" David said as his smirk broadened and he pushed Marko against the wall roughly, ending all advances from him. " Is there something you want Marko?" I asked teasingly as I pinned his hands above his head, not that he was exackly struggling to get away. I took a second to savour the moment of having the blonde at my mercy. His cheecks were flushed and his lips swollen slightly from the exchanged kisses and his eyes showed confusion, need, and frustration. His skin was radiating heat and sweat had begun to layer his skin. Marko didn't have a happy trail, just smooth hairless skin that was so inviting.

" What?" Marko asked frustrated by his lack of release. " I wouldn't tease you like this David, you fucking know it." Marko snapped as he remained against the wall with his arms up, leaning his hips as far forward as his arms would allow. Rubbing his now clothed member against mine. The sensation was arousing to say the least considering I was being neglected.

" I know, Marko." I replyd grinning, relishing in the control I had over Marko as I moved far enough out his waists reach. " I know." I repeated before I leaned in and cut off whatever reply he had with a kiss. Exploring his mouth, tasting him, it was like a heroin addict getting his fix for the first time in years. Something that you shouldn't be doing but just feels so _right. _When I ended the kiss I stepped back from him completely, he wasn't as suprised this time. My hands ghosted over his chest all the way down to his pants, an obvious bulge inside. I ignored it completely and buttoned his pants, he stared at me all the while, nothing more than pure frustration in it like he was ready to punch me at any moment but keeping still kept him from unleashing. When I had finished dressing him I leaned in again, stepping close but he moved his head aside refusing to give me access to his mouth.

" Get off." He said flatly, his gaze as far away from me as possible as he remained against the wall.

I wanted to slap him, his sudden stubborness frustrated me but I understood. Seeing the child in Marko was something that rarely happened so instead I gave him a smirk that could rival his own. His eyes never met my face but I knew he was aware of my smug expression. I grabbed my clothing from the floor then and walked away. I hadn't stepped more than 5 stepps when I started to feel Marko's glare burning holes into my back, but I didn't turn around. Leaving Marko was incredibly hard, literally and metaphorically. I didn't bother explaining to Marko why, he probably wouldn't listen to begin with. He wouldn't care that a part of me needed to be the one that started things between us. That _when_ I fuck him hard and slow, It'll be because I pinned him up against the wall first. Not the other way around. Its a childish logic, I'm aware, but its my logic and its logical enough for me to accept it.

" David?" Star's quiet voiced startled me but I didn't jump, she had a tendency to pop up when you least expected her.

" What?" I asked, stopping to look at her long enough to pull my shirt over my head. She was wrapped in her shawl, her sequins shining in the light. Her eyes were puffy like she had been crying or was about to.

" That!" She snapped in a sudden flash of anger, her arm pointing to the direction I had come from and where Marko was. " What was that?!" Her voice was probably louder than she meant it to, several tears she had been holding back streamed down her face. Her eyes showed a hint of betrayal, one that slightly annoyed me. Its true, Star had only been given the 'wine' because of my attraction to her but I hadn't actually touched her. A kiss here or there but she didn't really work for me, that had always bothered her. Now this was something she hadn't been expecting, obviously.

" Shouldn't be so nosy Star." I asked my smirk hadn't faultered for a second and her face showed the annoyance in that." I'm intitled to my secrets Star, and thats what this is." I said lowering my tone and taking a step torward her." So its going to remain hushed. Alright?" I said, my finger coming to my mouth in a hushed motion.

Since that night, I'd fantasized about Marko every second I was alone. Something about Marko had changed to me, more than just the way he would shoot me a dirty look when he thought no one was paying attention. But something about him seemed more attainable. Before I had been keeping a... sexual distance from him for a reason, it was a good one. What if he didn't return that attraction? It wouldn't be the end of the world but it would make things more difficult inside ' the family' as Max felt the constant need to put. I can practicly see the look on Max's face if he found out one of his 'sons' wanted to fuck the other.

Now I know Marko wants me, needs me. I know I have him as mine because he hasn't so much as touched a female since. He'd always glance at me uncertainly then turn the girl down. Its more of a turn on than anything else to know I own Marko with out ever pursuing him. That he would rather have me touch him or have no one touch him at all. Because, You were right Marko*. I do need you, want you, like you, and theres nothing Michal, Max, Star, and the damned frog brothers can do about it. Nothing you can do about it. Nothing you would do about it.

**[Marko POV]**

" You want me David."

Four words from me had every part of David focused on my completely. I could tell by the way his body tensed under his coat and how he caried himself differently when he felt he was on the spot. When he finally turned to look at me, the look on his face was perfect. His eyes devoured every part of my flesh he could get a view of and the compliment was not waisted on me.

" What?" he asked, his tongue licked his lips before he snuffed out his cigarrette. A smirk crept accross my face as he asked. Such a redundant question that we both knew he knew the answer to. I stepped closer letting my hands fall to my zipper, his eyes watching intently as hand hand undoes my pants. I moved close, pressing my body against him and allowing my hands to explore the space between his shirt and jackets. Wanting to take this as slowly as possible, savour it as much as I could. I angeled my body enough to were my mouth was at his neck where I started to tease his ear, getting an aroused gasp from David as my reward.

" You need me David." I said huskily as I busied my mouth with illiciting more moans from him. I heard him say my name, but it wasn't in the tone I wanted to hear it in. I pulled his coats off him, tugging till they landed on the dirt floor. My hand went up his shirt exploring and touching till it found a taunt nipple that I eagerly toyed with that earned me another gasp from the elder vampire.

" You like me David." I said as I pressed his body against the wall, moving my thigh between his legs so I could gain some friction against his erection and my own.

" Marko, Let go." he said forcfully causing me to stop and reconsider. Did he really want me to stop? Why would he. I've noticed how he looks at me, has been looking at me since we met. I know hes jerked off to the thought of me, and the hard bulge against my thigh was more evidence that he was enjoying my advances. I hadn't even noticed he moved till his hands were on my shoulders pushing on me but not with much force. I ignored him. I shoved his shirt out of the way quickly, letting my tongue toy and suck on the nipple I had been working on earlier. The moan that came was what I wanted to hear, what I was here for. His hand curled itself in my hair and he tugged lightly, letting a jolt of slight pain run straight to my cock making me moan but not enough for him to notice.

I yelped when David gripped my hair tighter, reversing our positions and shoving me againt the wall with more force than you would with someone who was about to suck you off. My eyes flew to his face instantly, he was upset, annoyed, and horny. That much was true, but I'd seen David fully content and happy and go off and kill people for food when he wasn't even hungry.

I was to nervous to move, David could take me in a fight. Look at him, he was obviously bigger than me and older. I was never much of a fighter with my fist but more with my words. When his shirt hit the floor and his warm hands landed on my skin was when I felt it was safe to move. His hands flew to every part of me that he could reach his nails digging in with jolts of pain that made me moan as he sucked and bite my neck. The words masochist flowed out his mouth at some point before he was done.

His name flew out my mouth as I felt the need well up. I needed to be touched badly, every part of me was begging for it and David was neglecting all the parts of my anatomy that counted. I cursed a few times and something more but my mind wasn't to concerned with what I said as long as I said something. My stomach jumped and my eyes flew open to meet his gaze as I felt his hands enter my open pants and he lightly touched my erection. I bucked instantly, purely out of reflex and heard a whine so needy that I hoped it wasnt me.

His hand on my cock was like nothing I had ever experience before. I'd been inside plenty of woman, had there hands on me, and there mouths around me. But all that paled to the feel of Davids hands pulling and tugging, stroking and gripping in all the right places. Making me say the name of every holy person I knew and begging for him to go harder, faster. To do more, anything more as long as he made me come before I totally lost my mind.

Time stopped when I felt Davids hand disappear, when the euphoric sensation was no more and I was left with a pulsing red hot need that was no longer being feed.

" Don't you dare fucking stop no David!" I wasn't even aware that I said it, my Mind was concentrated more on my weeping cock than what i was saying. But the tone was unlike me.

David smirked at me and I knew he was mocking me, he was teasing me. He pushed me against the wall roughly." Is there something you want marko?" he asked as he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. His eyes scanned over my body again and I could see the need in his eyes. Why wouldn't he just fucking _fuck_ me? David's not the type to care if it hurt me to much, not that I wouldn't enjoy it if it did. I was wanton, open and willing and he just wanted to tease me till I died of insanity!

" What?" I asked a hint of shock and confusing in my voice that quickly died." I wouldn't tease you like this David, you fucking know it." I said my was heated but I still felt like I was whining. Davids eyes shut quick and his breath hitched as I moved as far forward as possible and rubbed myself against, feeling his long and hard length against my own made both of usmoan.

" I know, Marko, I know." he said moving away, ending the contact. His face moved forward enough to kiss me, to taste me, to feel me. The kiss was forever yet it wasn't long enough when David ended it. He took one hand away from mine and let it fall down, touching me gently enough to tease before he moved to my pants. My breath hitched and anticipation quickly turned to anger as he buttoned my pants instead of exploring. I was so frustrated, with the lack of realease and the feeling of being played. He tried to lean to kiss me, why? I'm not sure but I ducked, not wanting to so much as touch him till I could take care of my own need and get some of my pride, dignity, and sanity back before I tried to kill him.

I didn't look at him but I knew he was smirking at me like there was a private joke going on. I could see out the corner of my eye him grab his clothing and leave, once I knew he was gone I let the breathe I had been holding out. My legs caved and I landed on the floor hard, the erection in my pants wasn't going away on its own.

When my breath evened out I closed my eyes and let my fingers trace itself against my skin slowly. Unknowlingly mimicking the way David had touched me, letting the feather light touches lead themselves to my pants. Undoing them quickly to let my hand enter and grasp my erection firmly. Gaining a quick moan that turned into irratic breathing as I strocked myself. My pace quickening as I felt the need build and the heat return. My thumb stroking over the head roughly, gaining a deep moan and a spurt of come. It took me seconds to finish myself, Davids name escaping my mouth like he hadn't scorned me less than a minute ago. I stroked myself slowly through the waves of pleasure and slumped on the ground, sweaty, done and still semi-hard.

" What was that!?" Star's voiced echo into the room I was in causing me to jump and leave my orgasmic peace behind. Her voice was upset, frantic something she was normally nothing like. I picked myself off the ground, feeling suddnely dirty and icky needing to get out of the clothing I was in immediately.

" Shouldn't be so nosy Star. I'm intitled to my secrets Star and thats what that was. So its going to remain hushed. Alright?" David said with a tone rarely heard. His voice stirred an anger in me but common sense told me cleaning would be more appropriate.

Since that night, I'd fantasized about David every second I was alone. It infuriated me to no end that ass could just leave me like that and I still want his hand on my cock, his member inside me. What pissed me off more than anything was the fact that David knew I still wanted him. I could tell by the way he looked at me, like I was food, like I was his bitch.

I can't lie and say I would really mind. I haven't been interested in anyone, only his touch. The thought of him touching me, him inside me was what I thought about for the most part. No girl I met was close enough to him to be okay. I felt trapped and the really fucked up thing was, I got myself caught. I'm trapped and theres nothing I can do about it. Nothing I would do about it.

* : I was trying to spell Egging, you know? Like he was egging on the fighting but I have absolutely no idea how to spell it. I don't have Microsoft or any of those programs to edit and check my spelling so I just went with this. Though I feel very stupid and immature because of it.

* : During the Initiation Scene inside the cave after Michal drinks from the 'wine' you hear David go, You were right Marko. To me, that was phenomenal... Including the part where Paul goes ' Shut up Girl!' in that same scene. Anywho, Something about that just sparked that I had to write a fanfiction for them.

The thing about Lenny ( I've heard that somewhere ) is that I was orignially confused as to why David would turn a little kid, then it hit me. He did so to keep Star inside the loop, her attraction and flirtations with Michal prove that she doesn't really want to be with David and his gang but she has to. Lenny was probably turned to keep Star in, some sort of Maternal instinct that kicked in. I thought it would be nifty if Marko was the one to think of that. Since he was pretty right about Michal.

* : Was another reference to the scene were David goes You Were Right Marko. Yep, Four words were my whole inspiration for this little story!


End file.
